board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Haseo vs Riku vs Roxas vs Ryu Hayabusa 2007
Results Round One Sunday, September 30th, 2007 Ulti's Analysis All joking aside, I still have no freaking clue who Haseo is. HIT ME, WIKIPEDIA! Personality Haseo is a cold person, but holds a soft spot for Shino. He finds it hard to get close to people. Though not as warm, he is a great leader and is willing to risk everything for his friends. When Shino was attacked by Tri-Edge, he stopped at nothing to find out what happened to her and tried get his revenge. As he progressed, Haseo learned to trust his new friends and grew as a person. Despite his profession as the "Terror of Death" in Roots, Haseo hates rumors and forums, disdainfully calling it "idle chatter". His preferred sources for information are PKs and "professional victims" like Bordeaux and Midori, respectively, as they are far more likely to encounter the mysterious PK, Tri-Edge, than the rumor-mills on the BBS. Haseo's player is a sophomore student attending a famous private high school. He lives alone in Tokyo, and his dad owns a major company. He visits Shino, who is in a coma, at the hospital everyday. He decided to play The World R:2 after talking to a friend who used to play its previous version The World. He was once the player behind Sora, but lost all memory before and after The World after being Data Drained by Skeith. Meanwhile his character data continued on as an AI and eventually reunited him as Skeith. Appearance 1st Form Haseo's initial form is a Twin Blade. He has red eyes, shaggy silver hair, an exposed midrif and wears a black leather wardrobe. His shoulders are decorated with wave tattoos and the marks on his face are shaped like red lightning bolts. 2nd Form For his second form his midriff is now covered and additional bronze-like metal plating was added to his arms and hips. He also has a metal decoration on his back. The marks on his face are jagged with a straight line underneath. In this form, he gains access to his Edge Punisher job. This is also the form in which he first awakened Skeith. 3rd Form Haseo's appearance changes drastically in his third form (he is quoted as looking "awesome" by Silabus and Gaspard after completing the Job Extension quest). The bronze-plating components are now gone, in their place being spiky black and red-gradient tipped protrusions littered all over his armor. His torso and abdomen are now once again no longer covered by armour, now covered by a tight, leathery purple piece with a red tattoo on it, akin to his initial 1st form. His facial marks are two curves on his cheeks, each with multiple juts coming out as they run down his face, likening to scars. In this form, he gains the ability to use his Flick Reaper job, Weapon Change, and Skeith the 2nd. Xth Form During Redemption with help from Zelkova, Haseo unintentionally breaks system rules and communicates with his Avatar to obtain a fourth Form. Unlike previous forms Haseo has gold eyes (although they remain red during game play), wears a white striped shirt, pants and has various plates scattered over his arms, legs and hips. His shoulders are bare and have gear shaped symbols on each side. Similar to Kite there are triangular shaped marks on each side of his face. The Xth Form gains the ability to use Skeith the 3rd, drain heart and dash. The initial weapons he is granted with are a pair of dual guns, the DG-X (in reference that they are dual guns, and come with the Xth form). B-st Form In Trilogy Haseo obtains a unique and demonic form due to his hatred. The B-st Form is similar to his 3rd, but appears more primal. In addition to growing a tail and the spikes on his armor become more jagged. Haseo wields dual Broadswords, gains the ability to tear into areas and summons hundreds of weapons to launch at the opponent. Novel Form Haseo gains a new unnamed form in the G.U. Novels when he faces and accepts his past as Sora and Skeith. He wears white armor with wings and carries Skeith's wand as a weapon. This form's full abilities are unknown, since Haseo is never shown using it in normal combat. .....ooooookay? I almost wish I hadn't asked. Japan, you are one screwed up place. Well anyway, he's piss weak in contests. but the rest of this match was hilarious. There was supposed to be some good fight between Riku and Ryu for first place here, but people forgot there was a Roxas in the way. Ryu > Riku should have honestly been pretty obvious with that fact alone. What people did not expect however was this: Ryu Hayabusa - 57670 votes Riku + Roxas - 56546 votes Yeah, Ryu went out and beat Kingdom Hearts all by himself. I'm sure WHO IS HASEO stole some JRPG votes or something, but still. One character beat Kingdom Hearts. I'm no Kingdom Hearts hater or anything (to a point, the spinoffs are all completely ridiculous), but one character beating 2 KH characters combined is pretty cool. You don't see stuff like that very often. So of course Riku went out and beat Ryu the next round when Roxas was gone, because that's just how fourways roll. Screw you, fourways. Screw. You. Stats and Analysis * Ryu H overperformed by +11.86%, the #3 most impressive performance of 2007 * Riku underperformed by '-7.40%', the #6 most disappointing performance of 2007 the bullet points above say it all right there. it was thought that Roxas wouldn't hurt Riku enough to actually lose, since Riku was a good amount stronger than Ryu already. 45% on Yoshi vs. 35% on Dante -- easy pick right there. Riku wins. but Ryu came along and, inexplicably, beat Riku and Roxas combined en route to one of the most impressive wins of round 1, if not the most. it was between him and Master Chief. nobody had any idea where Ryu got all this strength from, and tons of theories were posited - SFF with Dante, picture factor, Riku overperforming on Yoshi, etc etc. nobody really knew. all we knew is that Ryu Hayabusa crushed both of them combined, and that Riku was as good as dead in their rematch in round 2. oh yeah and WHO IS HASEO Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2007 Contest Matches